


A Gift for a Gorgon

by SwiggitySwoot



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwoot/pseuds/SwiggitySwoot
Summary: After yet another failed attempt at reaching the mortal realm, Zagreus finds himself wishing to pay a certain Gorgon maid a visit...
Relationships: Dusa/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	A Gift for a Gorgon

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a couple of days to finish this. I wrote it partially out of love for Dusa as a character, partially because I haven't seen much of this ship, and mostly because FUCK YOU SUPERGIANT I WANT MY GODDAMN GORGON BLOWJOBS.

Sighing, Zagreus lifted himself out of the Pool of Styx, coming right back where he started. That damned Lernean Hydra managed to nick him with a dart just as he landed the killing blow. What a disappointing way to go. As he stepped out into the hall for the nth time, the son of Hades was greeted by an irritatingly familiar face.

“Oh, hey Zagreus! Dead again, huh? That Lernean Hydra is really tricky. Try paying attention to its other heads next time, yeah?”

“Thanks, Hypnos,” he muttered, “You’re a real help.”

“No problem, boss! Well, actually, Hades is my boss so I guess you’re the son of my boss, so what does that make—"

Ignoring the rest of his friend’s incoherent rambling, Zagreus marched down to the center of the House. He tried to turn the corner discreetly, but Hades caught wind of him the moment he reemerged from the pool. The God of the Underworld smirked subtly, his lips partially hidden by his thick, white beard.

“Ah, if it isn’t my wayward son. Another day, another pointless attempt at escape.”

“And another good deal of time spent away from this dreadful place.”

Hades’ expression soured. “And what of it, boy? If you can’t defeat the mere remnants of a Hydra, you’ve no more hope of getting past the first dregs of Elysium than that paltry fury has of felling you in combat.”

Not wanting to let his lingering frustration show, Zagreus merely shook his head. “I’ll just get stronger. It took me some time to best Megaera, yet after a few tries, I could pass through all of Tartarus without breaking a sweat.”

  
Putting on a smarmy grin, he continued, “And now, I can reach the end of Asphodel reliably. If anything, I would say the light at the end of the tunnel seems nearer every day.”

"Hmph. That kind of arrogance is what leads all mortal men to their demise. You'd do well to remember that, my son." With that, the God of the Underworld grimaced and turned his attention back to his desk, which was currently overflowing with papers he had to sign.

Zagreus was surprised at this turn of events. Usually, he dismissed his father's taunts without a word, but he'd gotten an edge in on him just then. Feeling a bit better about himself, he made his way to the East wing. It wasn’t long until he found none other than Dusa, who was busy dusting away at the corners of the corridor. The sight of the clumsy Gorgon maid brought a smile to the young prince’s face; though he often was faced with a line of mocking comments by Hypnos and his father, he could never stay mad for long knowing she’d be here.

Something worried him, though. Her job was daunting enough due to the many, many tasks she was given to keep the House of Hades spick and span. Now with his mother’s meddling nearly getting her kicked out for good, tensions between the two were high. He couldn’t imagine the burden that would put on her. Despite his repeated defense of her excellent cleaning skills, and the stern talking-to he gave his own parent, it was all-too-understandable for her to doubt. From her perspective, if she were to 'slip up' (read: do anything that Nyx could use as a scapegoat) she’d likely be fired again, bereft of a home and the people she knew.

That’s not all, though; whenever Zagreus thought to ask the Gorgon about her past, she would always either avoid his questions or snap her mouth shut and float away. It wasn’t much of a stretch to assume she had a harsh life prior to being employed by his adoptive mother. The idea of his kind, loyal servant—and _admirer_ , from what any passerby could notice—wasting her life away wandering Tartarus, alone and helpless, made him boil inside.

“O-oh, hi, Zagreus!” 

A voice interrupted the prince's curdling thoughts. Instantly, his anger died down, replaced by a barely-restrained adoration of the diligent maid.

“I’m just about finished with this spot, if you could just, stay right there—”

“Dusa, _please_ ,” he begged, failing to contain a chuckle, “You’ve already made that marble shine five times over. Don’t run yourself ragged; you can take a moment to rest, you know.”

“B-b-but—!”

“That’s an _order_.”

The Gorgon squeaked in response. Her snakes covered her blushing face, concealing those wide, amber eyes. And yet, she (or rather, one of her snakes) held onto that feather duster with a gentle grip, ready to do her duty as well as she could.

_Heh. Just adorable._

Still not uncovering her flushed cheeks, she mumbled to him, “I really want to, Zagreus, but Lady Nyx would—"

“I’ve already seen to it personally that she won’t fire you again. If she wants to work you to death, she’ll have to go through me first.”

Dusa’s blush only deepened. She was already hopelessly in love with the prince, but his unending kindness made her heart grow even fonder. What he could gain from talking to a lowly maid like her, she didn’t know, but she thanked Tyche that he humored her so much. When his hand came down to rub her weary head, she nuzzled into it, melting in his caring touch.

“T-thank you…”

Zagreus smiled warmly, using this time to gently steer her with him as he sneaked towards his bedchambers, eager to get out of sight and earshot of the others. He figured it would be nice to have some alone time with his favorite maid; that, and if he was caught showing physical affection to the staff, he himself wouldn’t know what would happen. His Olympian relatives and the House’s servants were sympathetic to his plight, given how he was trapped, but the kind of love he harbored for a ‘mere head of a Gorgon’ might paint them a different picture. Sure, Zeus got around often (to Hera’s never-ending rage), but to the young prince’s knowledge, he never held this deep of a bond with the mortal women he bedded.

Nevermind that, though; the two of them were in his personal room, and out of the picture. Now it was time to make up for all the anxiety she experienced under Nyx’s iron fist.

Seating himself on his checkered bed, Zagreus observed Dusa as she stared in awe at her prince’s bedchambers.

“W-why are we in here, Zagreus? You never let me clean your room…”

He huffed amusedly and ran his hand through her snake hair, letting them wrap fondly around his forearm and flick their forked tongues against his skin. “Sorry to disappoint you, Dusa, but that’s not what we’re here for.”

The full consequences of what his maid was seeing weighed down on her. He could practically see the steam blowing out of her ears as her whole head turned red as a tomato.

The Gorgon didn’t know how to respond, so instead of speaking, she shyly turned around in his arms, halfway between looking him in the eye and down at his robes. He realized that he hadn’t spoken on anything just yet.

“Ah, right; I should probably tell you why I brought you here,” Zagreus stated, betting with himself on how she’d react. “You’ve been through a lot lately because of my ungrateful mother, and even so, you’ve been as dedicated as ever to your job. Your keepsake have been an innumerable help to me on my journey, too. So, as a reward for your unbending loyalty and compassion towards me, I will grant you anything you desire."

Her mouth gaped.

“A-a-anything?”

“Anything.”

Immediately, Dusa’s mind raced with possibilities, some unfeasible, many scandalous, until one in particular drowned out all the rest. It was a fantasy she'd been replaying in her dreams since the moment she saw the strapping young prince. It was _horribly_ inappropriate, though; even supposing he'd accept it, if word got out, they'd both be complete pariahs. And yet, it was hard not to take the chance. It felt wrong to take advantage of Zagreus' words, but she felt herself growing hot and desperate. He invited her to his room, just the two of them. That can’t be a coincidence, right? Please don’t let this be fake, _pleasepleaseplease—_

A single thought shattered her spiral into hesitation and self-doubt:

_This is_ Zagreus.

Of course! It’s all clear now. He _wouldn’t_ set her up, or deceive her, or any one of those paranoid worries zipping through her mind. He _never_ hurt her, even when it would benefit him. He was _always_ kind, even when it came at his own expense. So…what she waiting for?! Just _ask him already!_

The prince heard an audible gulp from his maid as she steeled herself.

“Oookay…howdoIsaythiswithoutsoundingweird,” she clenched her eyes shut, muttering softly and incomprehensibly. “ _Iwanttosuckyourcock…”_

He blinked. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t…quite catch that,”

The Gorgon groaned, repeating herself again, this time a little louder.

“What?”

Still, he couldn’t hear.

“I SAID I WANT TO SUCK YOUR COCK!” she yelped, somehow even redder than before. “I WANT TO POLISH YOUR SPEAR! TO SWALLOW THE ROYAL ROD! **I WANT YOUR DICK, ZAGREUS!”**

Zagreus balked. It was his turn to blush. Not from hesitance, or second thoughts. Just shock. And soon, that shock gave way to laughter.

“Hahaha…hahahahaha!” he stopped to wipe a tear from his eye, “My word, I didn’t think you’d let everyone in Tartarus know!”

His short-lived amusement withered instantly when he saw Dusa’s face. A look of utter betrayal and encroaching despair was written all over it. Tears were already starting to trail down her scaly green cheeks when he took her back into his arms and frantically tried to amend his mistake.

“Oh, no, no, no, Dusa, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you,” the prince reassured her, holding her head to his chest and petting her snakes, “It’s okay, it’s okay. I was just…surprised, is all. I didn’t expect you to say it with so much conviction.”

The Gorgon sniffled, She felt her prince’s lips press gently against her forehead, heard his calming words, and she melted into his arm for the second time today. Her sudden worry faded away by the second.

“Hehehe, I guess I did kinda overdo it, huh?”

“I liked it. It’s nice to hear you so confident in yourself,” he teased, "Still, though, you're lucky I placed a deafening charm on my bedroom doors just as I closed them. If you're wondering, it's a little spell I learned from Aphrodite. She told me it would come in handy, and now I know why."

After that major scare, the two just sat there, enjoying each other’s company. Zagreus slowly shifted his weight until he laid nearly flat on his back, not bothering to get underneath the covers. It was only after a long bout of silence that Dusa finally spoke:

“So, uh, was that a ‘yes’…?”

The prince guffawed, rubbing his maid’s forehead affectionately. “ _Yes_ , Dusa, that was a ‘yes’.” He paused, some caution in his tone due to his first blunder this evening, “Do you want to…do it now?”

The Gorgon turned around, locking eyes with her crush. There wasn’t an ounce of reluctance in her gaze. She didn’t need to say a single thing.

“Alright then,” Zagreus replied, quickly sliding off his robes, “Let’s get started.”

Dusa couldn't help but gawk at the prince's chiseled visage; it was obvious that his trials in Tartarus and beyond had sculpted his figure considerably. There was an olive tone to it that made him look positively dreamy, and he certainly wasn't modest about displaying his power. He even stopped to flex his arms a little, chuckling at the Gorgon's lustful daze.

"Okay, enough peeking. It's time for what you've been waiting for..."

With that, Zagreus slid his pants down, leaving absolutely nothing to the maid's imagination. His package sprang free, no longer bound by the linen that trapped it, and aired out, letting some of his natural musk waft towards her slit nose. Her mouth hung open, and she was practically drooling in anticipation. She looked back up to him one last time and tilted her head. He nodded softly. She positioned her lips just before the tip of his manhood and flicked her slender, dextrous tongue out, lapping a small amount of precum from his sensitive skin. His cock twitched as it hardened further, almost at full mast. After a few more tentative licks, the Gorgon opened her mouth wide and engulfed her master's shaft, sucking hungrily as she bobbed her head up and down. His breath hitched in his throat, and his limbs locked up from the sheer effect her smooth lips and wanting tongue had on his member.

All too soon, she stopped her pace, scared by the unfamiliar sound her prince made. Unknowingly, she left him in complete agony as she lifted her mouth off of his dick to ask if he was okay.  
  


  
“N-no, _please,_ Dusa, _keep going,”_ he whispered in a panicked tone. She nodded silently and plunged herself onto his sturdy rod, getting right back to it. In no time, he was back to moaning desperately, enraptured by the steady, competent pace of his maid’s velvety-soft maw. The light kisses her snakes placed on his thighs and waist made him shiver; the complex motion of her coiling tongue made his eyes roll back into his head. On and on, she sucked him with the same relentless diligence had when performing her duties. At points, she even snaked her forked tongue down to his testicles, teasing them with the tip to spur him on. It might not have been what she requested of him, but it was her job to keep _all_ of his weapon polished, was it not?

Zagreus, meanwhile, was essentially breaking down. Staying still as he was made it so insanely hard not to just scream out in ecstasy and take matters into his own hands.

_I may be a god, but how can I keep calm when she's so bloody good at this?!_

Looking down, he was enraptured by the rhythmic bobbing motion of his maid’s head. It gave him an idea. One that he didn’t know would sit well with her, but the overwhelming pleasure clouded his judgement enough to make him take the risk.

_Sorry, Dusa, but I_ need _this…_

Without warning, Zagreus flung himself off the bed, clutched his hands around Dusa’s cheeks, and shoved her all the way down the length of his girthy cock. She made a muffled spluttering sound, but that didn’t deter him; taking the reins, he shifted his hands to the back of her head and thrust himself deeply into her hot, damp, perfectly-textured mouth. He panted, and gasped, and pumped his shaft down her throat, pleasure flooding every single nerve in his divine body. It didn’t take long for his loyal servant to join in as well, moaning with delight as she was used like a living fleshlight. Her lustful humming sent a pleasant, buzzing sensation throughout the prince’s dick that drove him further into his frenzy. They were perfectly in sync, and it didn't take much more of her insanely pleasurable suckling for the prince to get unbearably close.

_Hngh...it's almost as if she was_ made _to suck my cock...!_

That thought was all it took to push Zagreus over the edge. He plunged his member deep into Dusa's lips, right down to the hilt. As soon as it hit the very back of her throat, he let out a roar, shooting white hot seed into her. It splashed throughout the inside of her maw, and she had no choice to keep it inside. Not that she'd dare spit out her master's semen, of course; that would be tantamount to sacrilege now, not to mention a waste of a perfectly good treat. For a moment, she just kept her smooth, scaly lips around the base of his cock and swirled her tongue around, cleaning up any sweat or cum she might've missed.

Finally, she slowly slid off his shaft, slipping off his crown with a pop. She took a moment to swish his load in her mouth, coating her tongue with it, savoring the salty, bitter flavor. It was alien to her, but since it came as a gift from Zagreus, she naturally sought to enjoy it as much as she could. When she eventually squeezed every last drop of taste out of his semen, she made a show of swallowing it all, the liquid disappearing into some unknown space to which her throat led.

The prince, tired from the exertion of his ravenous bucking, fell flat onto his covers. He panted and giggled to himself, head in a haze of emotions. He shakily reached out to the Gorgon whom he ravaged so thoroughly, and laid his hand on her cheek. She rubbed herself against his palm and drifted towards his chest, wanting to bury herself in it and get some well-earned rest. When she heard his laughter, though, she looked up at him with curious eyes. He noticed her gaze, and made haste to answer her question.

"Oh, don't worry, Dusa; I'm just, a bit tuckered out from our fun."

"That, ah, wasn't what I was thinking about," she mumbled, looking down and blushing fiercely.

He raised his eyebrows. "Then what do you want to ask?"

"Can we...do this again sometime?"

Zagreus sat up and beamed at her. “Absolutely!” Immediately realizing how childishly genuine he sounded, he looked around the room, scrambling to save a bit of his pride. “Ah, er, I mean, if you _insist…”_

It was too late for him to smother his enthusiasm; Dusa was wearing the largest, toothiest smile he’d ever seen before. Not only did she fulfill one of her most unlikely fantasies with her crush, he also enjoyed it enough to break his façade, just a teensy bit. She slammed her head into his chest and rubbed her face into his pecs, squealing with joy every second of the way.

“YES! Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou—”

“ _Alright, alright!_ that’s enough, Dusa,” the prince huffed, though his smiling mouth and lighthearted tone betrayed his attempt at secrecy. “Don’t you have to brush down the lounge, anyway?”

The Gorgon gasped and shot straight up into the air. “Oh no! I completely forgot! Nyx’ll have me tossed out for this, I just know it…”

“It’s _fine,_ ” he tiredly reassured her, “If she tries to catch you on that, say I personally held you up and gave you a stern talking-to.”

That seemed to cheer her up. After giving him one last headbutt to the abs, she gave him a, “Thanks, Zagreus!” and zipped out of his room.

The prince was weary from all the excitement of today. This was his first sexual experience with another party involved, and it showed. “Maybe a few more winks are just what I need,” he muttered to himself, not even attempting to reach for a pillow. As he felt his consciousness drift off, his thoughts went back to the Gorgon maid. His now-flaccid member twitched, still sensitive from recent pleasure he received. Sensations of her thin, prehensile tongue tugging him gently were dimly remembered, and though he came a sparse few minutes ago, he was standing erect again. Sighing, he gripped his shaft and went to work.

“Heh. Looks like we’ll have to make this a regular thing, Dusa…”


End file.
